universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Panchito SpongeBob
On-Screen Appearance Open the Fuckin Door !!! Bob kicks open a white door and hops out onto the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B: Robber's Shotgun Bob pulls out a gun and shoots. If done from a distance, he shoots with a pistol, which is fast and deals minor damage. If done close enough to another opponent, he instead shoots with a shotgun, which has a lot more lag, but deals a lot more damage in return. The reveal of the shotgun can also stun opponents throughout the shotgun's startup lag, but the windbox for the stun is slightly smaller than the one for activating the shotgun. Side B: Use Surf! Squirtle from Pokemon pops-up to attack with water. Using the move on the ground will cause him to summon a wave that's rather lackluster on the speed department, but can push back opponents and even reflect projectiles. Using it in the air will have Squirtle spew a ray of water from its mouth, which acts as a quick ranged attack that can be aimed, but otherwise not very notable. Bob has startup lag during the wave attack, but no lag from the ray attack. Up B: Paranormal Activity Yakon will appear out of thin air and "have some action" with an opponent, which is censored out with a black bar. Using it on the ground will have it charge after Bob, but it will have fun with a different opponent instead if they're in its way. Using it in the air will have them always go after Bob, dragging anyone in the way for the ride before giving Bob a small hop. Down B: Zombie Invasion A random zombie based off a Spongebob character is summoned, which slowly walks across the stage for up to 5 seconds until it grabs and attacks any opponent, including Bob himself (Or until it takes up to 15% damage). Zombies can be used to block projectiles and trigger traps from a distance, and pressing Down B again after a zombie is summoned will have it switch directions. Only 1 can be on stage at a time. Final Smash: Sponge Bob VS Bob becomes swole, a low-quality whistling noise playing in the background as he flexes one of his biceps. He loses his double-jump but in turn has extremely powerful attacks, like throwing a weight by pressing A, which is extremely fast and strong with unlimited range, and pressing B near an opponent will have the two engage in an arm-wrestling match, whoever's mashing the most buttons will win. If the opponent wins, they get out of the grab with some damage and increase Bob's chances of winning the next arm-wrestling match. If Bob wins, the opponent is thrown away, receiving insanely high damage and knockback. The Final Smash ends either after Bob wins a wrestling match, Bob loses 3 wrestling matches, or has been swole for 20 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: Shit! KOSFX2: BAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Star KOSFX: AAAAAAAAAHUHU! Screen KOSFX: (Yaranaika face) Taunts Up: Bob is looking back, putting ketchup on his food, which mistaking the viewer looking like he's wanking off. Bob turns around and says "What?" Sd: Puts on his ski mask and clicks a shotgun and says "give me the fucking money or i'll blow your head up" before putting them away Dn: Plays a sick guitar solo Smash Taunt: SON OF A BEACH!! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: A yellow bird person with spikey blue hair and a katana (Likely Panchito's persona OC?) appears next to Bob with his guitar. He, The bird,puts a hand on his head and says, "GOOD JOB !!" Victory 2: Bob sees a gravestone, unzips his pants and urinates on it. Victory 3: Bob and Patrick are drunk. SpongeBob has his arm wrapped around him with a bottle and says "Somewhere, Deep down in my heart...I still love you!" then Patrick cries loudly. Lose/Clap: Bob is shredded to bloody pieces. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - Stabs with a katana *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Flips a table *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Jellyfish Victory Music PanchitoMatrix outro Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music *Moveset: Avenged Sevenfold - Carry On (Instrumental) *K.O.s and Taunts: Def Jam Fight for NY - Chiang (Dragon House) Lawl Food Porn Flakes Pawlette Swaps * Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:L-NEO Category:Violent Category:Foul-Mouthed Category:Sword Wielders Category:Gunholders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Ow the Edge Category:Edgy Category:Edgelords Category:Adult Category:MS Paint Category:PanchitoMatrix Category:So Much Nostalgia! Category:YouTube Category:Hardest Edge Yet Category:Guitar Player Category:Angry Characters Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Fighter Category:Rock Star Category:Sponge Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Male Category:Mexican Category:L-NEO Video Movesets